Don't leave me
by MagicComet
Summary: this is a birthday gift for Star's snowflake HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XD ps. this is a 9x7 story. pss. sorry about it being so short this is all i could think of.


Star's Snowflake's Birthday gift

It was a beautiful day outside the cathedral and 7 was dying to explore the emptiness, so she asked 1 if she could go out scouting. For once he had approved of her request. 7 left the church hastily in search for any machines to fight. She was leaping everywhere, having the time of her life and feeling so free to do whatever she wanted to do. She doubted that she was going to go back to the church anytime soon.

It was night now and 7 had not returned home, back at the cathedral everyone (except 1 and 8) was worried about her. Especially 9. He loved her so much and if anything ever happened to her, he would never forgive himself. So he went to the throne room to ask 1 permission to go out to look for her. He walked up to the throne that 1 was sitting on and talked slowly.

''Excuse me 1, but would it be okay if I go out to look for 7?''

''Absolutely not 9, she's fine she'll be back tomorrow probably, but if she's not then yes I suppose you may go looking for her.''

''Thank you 1.''

Then without saying another word 9 left and went over to the bedroom that him and 7 shared. He laid down on his and 7's bed and turned his head to look over at the spot beside him where she slept. He missed her so much even if she was only gone for one day. He fell asleep eventually though and he hoped that when morning came and when he opened his eyes 7 would be right beside him.

The next morning when 9 woke up 7 wasn't there.

9 was very worried so he went out to search for her in the emptiness.

He was looking around everywhere for any sign of movement, but saw nothing. Now he was walking through a clearing, he called out her number but got no response. Then a miracle happened, far away, but close enough to be seen 9 saw something white lying on the ground. He ran towards it and when he got close enough he saw that it was 7's unconscious body.

9 fell to his knees beside her and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek and turned it to face him. He didn't want believe that she was dead, in fact he knew she wasn't because she was breathing ever so faintly. He knew he had to get her to the sanctuary right away. 9 picked up 7 bridal style and ran through the emptiness. When he reached the church he went straight to 5 and 2's workshop. 2 started looking over her body, but it was strange 7 didn't have any injuries or damages of any kind. 2 went out of his workshop to talk to 9.

''How is she 2?''

''She's fine actually, there doesn't seem to be any sort of damage done to her. All she needs is a little rest. Unfortunately I have a lot more work to take care of so would it be alright if she slept in your room?''

''Yeah that would be fine, but are you sure that is she going to be alright 2?''

''Yes I'm positive 9.''

''Okay 2, I'll just go in and take her.''

9 went into the workshop once again and picked her up. He carried her over to their room and laid her down on the bed. He laid down next to her and started to relax. 9 just hoped that 7 would be awake in the morning. He fell asleep with 7 in his arms. The next morning 7 awoke before 9 and turned her head around to look at him. She smiled at him and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on his burlap lips. 9 woke up quickly afterwards and he was so happy and relieved to find her awake at last. 9 pulled her close to him and kissed her. When they parted 7 stared at him with a smile on her face.

''I missed you so much 7.''

''I've only been gone for two days 9.''

''I know, but it felt like so much longer. What happened to you anyway?''

''I was fighting the cat beast and it knocked me out. I don't know why it didn't finish me off when it had the chance.''

''Well I'm just glad that you're safe with me 7.''

''I'm glad too.''

7 leaned in again and kissed him sweetly.

''7 promise me one thing.''

''Yes 9?''

''Promise me that you'll never leave me again.''

''I promise 9, I love you.''

''I love you too.''

Well happy birthday Star's Snowflake I hope you like this story : D


End file.
